


黏人精 3

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 6





	黏人精 3

被人这样细嗅，张艺兴痒得歪过脖子，面色潮红。  
“下次我带你去见我妈妈。”吴世勋话语一落，便将吻落在张艺兴透粉的脖子脖子上，随之带出了张艺兴的细喘，他扬起脖子让吴世勋能继续沿着他的脖颈一路向下，断断续续地问什么时候。  
“等她回国。”吴世勋的嗓音为他羞红的脸再降一个度。急不可耐地翻开他的衣领，轻柔的吻由此忽然变得汹涌热烈。吴世勋咬他的时候舌尖会碰到他的皮肉，又痛又痒，每一处吻都化作一丝电流滑向他下体，前戏带来的副作用是双腿发软，张艺兴觉得自己浑身的力气被他的吮吸抢走，被他舌尖软糯的触感抽干。  
在脑子的氧气都要被夺走之前，在吴世勋吻上他赶走周围空气之前，张艺兴用尚存的理智和余力环上吴世勋的脖子，喊他到床上去做。  
张艺兴抱着很舒服，他的体温隔着衣料也让吴世勋失心，喘息让他小腹一上一下起伏温柔地接触吴世勋的腰腹，让托举他臀部的吴世勋逐渐没耐心。  
张艺兴的皮肤跟白色的床单特别合适，他的头发蓬松柔软，躺在床上眼睛半磕着失去主动权，等着吴世勋主宰他的身体。  
“抱着我。”张艺兴裤子被脱了一半，挂在小腿处禁锢着他的双腿，他已经喘得说不上话，只能偶尔从失神中找回萦绕在灵魂之外的只言片语，吴世勋吻在他叉开的大腿内侧，张艺兴意乱情迷的身体已经无法自如控制，他的手指揉进吴世勋的头发里，身下越来越难受，连哼唧声也变得媚软，他微张开嘴巴，又闭上，再次张开时憋了很久的一声娇喘终于呼出，这时漂浮在空气里的灵魂短暂回归了他的身体，他的嗓子才从失声中苏醒，“我要你抱着我做。”  
他的身体已经无比熟悉吴世勋。从来不痛，只有反复无尽冲向身体的一阵一阵高潮。  
“你记不记得第一次·······在天台，啊——继、继续·······”张艺兴说出的话被他不算温柔的撞击撕碎，连同他的声带一起沙哑。  
那时候张艺兴脑子一热，什么也不懂，解开吴世勋的裤子就往地上跪。  
吴世勋将他的腿圈在腰上，张艺兴给他摆脱开裤子从戴套到润滑用不到十秒，床单沾了大量多余的润滑液。张艺兴握着吴世勋的性器在穴口扩张，上面的血管滚烫火热，那种酥麻的无力感重新攀附上他的躯体，恐惧兴奋交织下的涌上心口的委屈感刺激他的泪腺。  
吴世勋一顶，就撞到了他的敏感点。失声的叫声堵在他紧咬的下唇。  
“还有，在篮球框下。”张艺兴被吴世勋顶得断断续续，却还锲而不舍地吐出被撞碎的字符。吴世勋抿唇不知有没有在听，他的眼神很沉又凶，一滴汗从他的额边滑落滴在身下人的腿内侧，张艺兴的头发已经被汗弄湿，身上亮晶晶的像刷了蜜。  
“杆子把我后背都磨破皮了······世勋——吴世勋——”张艺兴只觉得自己连手指脚趾都不是自己的，只能蜷缩起来稀释这浓烈的快意。他说的话没有终点，停一会说半句，说完半句要呻吟好久，手指要抓好久的床单，要念很多遍吴世勋的名字，临近高潮张艺兴迷糊睁开的眼终于闭上，一滴眼泪从他眼眶滑出，他紧抿的嘴如释重负松开，露出可爱的幼齿和隐约的舌尖。  
“为什么要拿接我上学做借口，把我书桌搞得一乱糟！”  
白浊的液体射了吴世勋一肚，可吃他的人还没有满足。  
沉浸在情欲的人根本没心思感知他们给外界带来的噪音。温柔的“叩叩”声忽然夹断一室情迷，张艺兴像遨游宇宙从梦里突然惊醒的旅人，眼睛里只剩迷乱，他乱抓的动作戛然而止，耳尖捕捉着似有似无的声音。  
吴世勋没受任何影响，反而朝着他的敏感点越撞越凶，让张艺兴欲罢不能只想呻吟喘息。  
“我没有锁门。”他忽然坏心眼地整根抽出，按住张艺兴开始和他接吻，硬物顶在张艺兴的肚脐上让他觉得呼吸更着急难耐。  
张艺兴迎合着他的吻，和他纠缠到底，手指灵活地给他做着慰藉，吴世勋的吻总是让他没有可乘之机，只能任凭调配。  
撇过头躲避他轻咬他下唇的吴世勋，扯出交合的银丝，他重新对上吴世勋迷离起雾的眼，跟他说：“我想吃水果。你让裴郁送进来。”  
吴世勋咽下喉咙里的口水，捡起床边的手机给门外的人打电话。  
裴郁的心放在吴世勋的身上，她大概也无数次为了吴世勋，在他面前脱光了衣服爬上他的床放下身段乞求他的怜爱。  
房间的门被打开，果盘碎裂的声音和她尖细的叫声叠加在一起。  
张艺兴骑在吴世勋的身上，他的背白嫩得更胜一筹，被汗液浸得湿润，上面布满了吴世勋种下的爱痕。“吴世勋，你只能是我的，只能上我，爱我，摸我，亲我。”张艺兴上下骑动着俯下身亲吻吴世勋的眼睛，吴世勋扶着他的腰用力地顶他，张艺兴虔诚地向他诉说：“我什么都给你。”  
他的臀部随着骑乘的姿势上下晃动，画面香艳混乱，他跪在床两边的腿膝盖都被吴世勋顶地随着床垫上下弹着，吴世勋的硬物就在他身体里，不断摩擦他湿热的体内。  
裴郁落荒而逃的下楼声实在狼狈，门外刺眼的光照亮一室淫乱的春光。这也许是做爱的意义，交合、摩擦、顶撞、释放、拥抱、缠绵、互吻。  
“裴郁，她想都不要想。”


End file.
